


Once Upon an Omega (On Hiatus)

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alpha Ginny Weasley, Alpha Hermione Granger, Alpha Neville Longbottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-A/B/O, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Alphas have dicks, Fluff and Angst, Futa, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kinks, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Harry has been hiding his Omega designation for three years. In his Seventh year something is going to go very wrong...or very right.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my shortest chapters ever, but I think it introduces the story nicely.

Harry ducked into the Room of Requirement and breathed a sigh of relief. He had forgotten to take his suppressant potion this morning and had been dodging Alphas all day. Luckily everyone just assumed he was an Alpha, giving him precious moments to slip away when they caught his scent. Harry had come into his secondary gender early thanks to his abusive relatives. He had immediately taught himself how to brew the potions that would suppress his scent and instincts during heat periods. Unfortunately, he had three heats a year and they all occurred at Hogwarts. He had informed some of his closest friends in the three years since then. Hermione knew as she was the one he went to in order to find out how to make the potion. She surprisingly had just come into her own Alpha inheritance. Luckily, they already saw each other as pack, and so while she was drawn to protect Harry, she wasn’t drawn to mate with him. It was nice to have the safe haven of his newly Amazon sized friend. He remembered her explanation of the changes to both of them.

In the wizarding world, wizards and witches had three secondary genders. Alphas were the dominant designation. Omegas were their submissive mates. Betas were the default designation one might say. They were neither dominants or submissives and could mate with any designation or form a triad with an established pair. When Alphas come into their inheritances, it comes with a small magical boost and a large physical boost. Hermione ended up 6 feet tall and lithely muscular. Alphas were the physical protector and provider of any mated pairs. While rare, females could be Alphas. This caused a unique situation in that they grew typical male genitals as part of their transformation. They would lose the ability to bare children but gain the ability to impregnate Omegas, both male and female. 

That part had thrown Harry for a loop. Whomever he finally mated with, Harry would bare the children. Aside from that, Omegas were magically more powerful. They needed to be to protect their children. They were however much smaller and more feminine, even male Omegas. Harry would probably never grow past his current 5’3”. It was well known that Alphas could be aggressive and possessive of their Omegas. Omegas were often seen as property by many old families. It wasn’t much better by law either. Basically, if an Alpha laid a claiming bite on an Omega, that Omega is now their mate regardless of the Omegas feelings or consent. This is why Harry had been on guard that day. Any alpha who realised it was his scent they were smelling, would most likely go into a frenzy and pull him into a spare room and take him by force. Hermione and Neville were the only two Alphas he could trust.

Neville had been there for him one heat when his potions had run out. Harry had asked Neville to join him in the Room of Requirement to help him pass his heat. It had been a wonderfully pleasurable experience and Neville had respected his wishes not to be claimed. That is why Harry was here now. He had sent Neville a message by Patronus. Harry had gone too long without the suppressant and needed an Alpha to survive the heat. The room was perfect with a large bed, food for several days and a loo with shower. Once Neville got there, it would be five days before they left the room again. Hermione would cover for them as all of the Professors knew about Harry’s designation. It was a good thing this was only the second time in three years Harry had messed up or a lot more people would be suspicious. At least his glamours didn’t slip, otherwise he would have been jumped for sure. 

Now that he was in the safety of the room, he dropped the glamours and admired himself in a mirror the room conjured for him. Once he had accepted that he was an Omega, he had grown to love the changes it had caused. His lips were soft and plump. His hips had widened and aside from his chest he had very feminine curves. Harry was most proud of his hair which now hung halfway down his back in soft curls. Harry had discovered a liking for more cute and feminine attire and often wore lingerie under his school robes. He loved the feel of silks, satins, and lace caressing his body throughout the day. Now he even had the money to buy himself a wardrobe. Shortly after he had come into his designation, Harry had snuck away from the Dursleys and make his way to Gringotts.

Once there, he quickly apologized and informed his account manager Sharptooth, that he had never received any correspondence from Gringotts. This led to a blood test and a complete accounting and audit of all of Harry’s vaults. It was a huge surprise to him to find out he was Lord of three Houses and heir to one more. On his right hand he could feel the different textures of the disillusioned rings that sat there. He was lucky Sharptooth was so willing to train him in his duties as the Lord of Houses Potter, Black, and Peverell. As far as the House of Slytherin, he would have to wait until Tom was defeated. Still he had a lot of power and responsibility now. He had taken to reading as much as he could get his hands on. Neville helped as well now that they were closer. His grasp of finances, etiquette, politics, and magic had grown by leaps, but he still had to maintain pretenses in his classwork.Wouldn’t do for the old goat to find out his weapon was no longer in his control or even necessarily Light.

Neville and Hermione had joined him in his more neutral stance. Once Harry had opened up to them about the Dursleys and the Gringotts trip, neither really trusted Dumbledore anymore. Not that they were going fully dark either, but they were realizing the world wasn’t black and white, pure light or evil darkness. Harry shook himself from these thoughts as he heard the door behind him opening. With one last look at himself, he turned and went to say something. That is until he truly realized who entered the room.

“W-what are you d-doing here?” 


	2. Ginny's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts from Ginny's pov, moves to joint pov. Ginny came into a surprise inheritance.

Ginny was trying to have a normal day at Hogwarts. However, her seventeenth birthday started last night. This was both good and bad. One reason she had always hated her birth date was that it was September 16th. If she had been born just seventeen days earlier, she could have been in the same year as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Then she might have been with them on their adventures, and possibly avoided that fiasco of a first year completely. Maybe she would have given up that hero worship crush she had on Harry a lot sooner too. Now she knew the real him and she still had a crush. Yet, that was the second thing bad about this birthday. Ginny had woken up to an Alpha inheritance. She was nearly six feet tall and fit. She had to admit she looked good but now she would never have a chance with Harry. Harry who had come into his inheritance three years early. Harry the Alpha, the kind gentle man with rippling muscles, which didn’t intrigue her at all anymore. Now her thoughts were filled with petite, feminine curves and starting a family.  _ Damn these Alpha instincts! _ Especially, as she had been smelling Omegas in season all day long. 

She was trying to enjoy the good things about this birthday. She was now of age, could use magic when she wanted, and get her apparition license. She was enjoying the shocked faces of those around her in school. Unfortunately, she had rushed away from her best friend Luna. They shared a birthday and Luna had presented as an Omega and damn was her scent delicious. Ginny didn’t want to jump her best friend though. Luckily, another scent crossed her path. It was entirely distracting as she moved through her classes and lunch. Ginny seemed to always just miss whoever was putting out that scent of spearmint and chocolate. Hermione and Harry didn’t seem to catch it at dinner, but Neville had perked up. 

It had faded part way through dinner, but she caught it again as she left the Great Hall. Ginny followed the scent up to the seventh floor and noticed the RoR door was available. The scent was leading her straight there, so it must be someone from the DA most likely, her brain provided. She pushed the door open, and her jaw went slack at the sight before her. While she did not recognise the person, they were stunning. She gazed appreciatively at the heart-shaped bubble butt encased in lace in front of her. She wanted to slip her fingers into those silky, raven curls and tug back to gain access to the pale throat that was begging her to bite it. She was surprised to find the flat chest of a boy as they turned around. However, it was bright emerald eyes that finally caught her attention. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, even more vibrant than Harry’s.

“W-what are you d-doing here?”

Such a pleasant soft voice pulled her vision down to plump, red lips. She barely registered the words as she stalked forward. She caught another whiff of the scent and her mind screamed one word.  _ MINE! _ Over and over again, as she drew closer. As her instincts took over, she did not notice the look of fear that entered the small boys eyes nor hear the pleas for her to stop. She would make this beautiful Omega hers and put babies in his belly. Then, her lips were crashing against his as she pulled him up into her strong arms. When he whimpered, she caressed her thumb over his scent gland just behind his ear. Ginny did just as she imagined, threading her fingers into those silky strands, pulling back to bare his throat. The moan that slipped through his lips when she swiped her tongue over his pulse point, nearly caused her to pop her knot that moment. 

**O.U.a.O.**

“W-what are you d-doing here?”

Harry gasped at the person who was entering the Room of Requirement. He had seen the new Ginny and felt bad about forgetting her birthday was today. However, she had never seen his true Omega form before. His mind froze as he took in the lust filled gaze Ginny was now directing his way. His eyes blew wide in fear as she began stepping towards him. This sudden dread caused a pulse of his pheromones to release. Harry noticed Ginny’s nostrils flare and knew that his protests were now falling unheard.  _ Ok, this is Ginny, she isn’t a bad person even if she doesn’t realise it is you. Hopefully, she doesn’t claim me. _ Just as those thoughts flashed through his mind, she was picking up his petite form and mashing their lips together. His own instincts began to take over and a whimper escaped him.  _ Alpha! _ His mind supplied, not even bothering to hold back the moan as she tugged his head back and swiped her tongue across his throat.

Suddenly, he was being carried over to the comfy bed the room had supplied. Ginny’s Alpha must have instinctively felt his need for gentleness, as he was laid back and his panties were tugged off. Ginny then knelt between his thighs and swiped her tongue along his weeping hole. Slick was now pouring from him as his heat took over. Alpha was going to take care of him and fill him up. Alpha would give him babies to love and care for. Gasps and whimpers betrayed these thoughts to Ginny. Her Alpha was reveling in the sounds she was drawing out of the Omega. After several minutes of tasting the ambrosia that was leaking out of her little Omega, she pulled back.

“Mine, my little Omega. Tell me what you want.” Ginny’s voice was filled with lust, but she wanted to hear the words.

“Take me Alpha. Fill me, breed me Alpha. Claim me.” Harry was completely lost to his heat and only his Alpha could satisfy the burning in him.

Luckily, it was Friday night. The pair of them would be locked in multiple pleasurable moments for several days that would only end after the heat ended, or early if the Omega got pregnant. Sunday afternoon came around and Ginny awoke bleary-eyed. Her mind tried to catch up as she realized she was in bed with another. Now that her mind was her own she studied the small form curled into her body. Harry began to stir, before his eyes suddenly popped open. He felt the claiming bite on his neck, at the same time Ginny’s eyes landed on it. He peeked up at her through his long eye-lashes.

“G-ginny”

“Wait how do you...HARRY!”

Two voices rang out. “Fuck!”


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now?

**_Previously_ **

_ “G-ginny?” _

_ “Wait how do you...HARRY!” _

_ Two voices rang out. “Fuck!” _

Harry sat there stunned. He was claimed. Ginny did it and now knew his secret, and considering his heat was over four days early, he was definitely pregnant. He began to stress heavily as his mind could not seem to handle what was going on. A whine escaped his throat and his body started putting off stress pheremones.  _ “This can’t be happening. I still have train. I still have to kill Voldemort. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I can’t be claimed, I can’t be pregnant” _ Suddenly, strong arms were wrapped around him and he was breathing in the calming scent of his Alpha.  _ “It’s Ginny. Ginny is my Alpha. Alpha will take care of me.” _

“G-ginny?”

“Shh it’s ok Harry, it’s ok Omega mine. I’ll take care of you I promise.”

Now that he was calmer Harry’s mind fully clicked into the memories of the last few days. He yanked back from Ginny and pointed his wand at her, although it hurt immensely to do so.

“You...you raped me Ginny. Couldn’t you sense my fear, how terrified I was? Why didn’t you stop when I asked? How could you do this to me?”

With that, Harry conjured clothes directly onto his body and tried to cast his usual glamour. He rushed out the door and headed toward the Gryffindor common room.  _ “Need Mia, need Nev.” _ Over and over that thought repeated in his mind. So deep was he in his mind he was taken by complete surprise as he was grabbed from behind and yanked into an abandoned classroom. His nose caught the familiar scents of Hermione and Neville, before he could whip any spells at them. Hermione’s face swam into his vision which was blurry from the panic attack he was having.

“Harry, Harry, breath with me Harry. Please try to calm down so we can check on you. We have been worried sick after Nev couldn’t get into the RoR. That’s it breath. Good, now what happened?”

“Ginny’s birthday, she came into an Alpha inheritance. Found me in the room with my glamours down. Her Alpha took over, I don’t think she even knew it was me.” Harry dropped to the floor as his emotions overwhelmed him. “She claimed me, and my heat ended days early. How can this happen? She basically raped me, and now she owns me. What am I going to do?”

**~O.U.a.O~**

Back in the room Ginny was a mess. Her mind was flashing from one thought to another.  _ “What has she done. She took an omega without consent. She took Harry without his consent. Her omega was pregnant. Harry had pointed a wand at her, claimed she raped him. That’s just what she had done wasn’t it.” _

Ginny was in tears. She hadn’t meant to. She would never hurt Harry like that. She didn’t have any Alpha training and just gave in to instinct. Now she might have lost him completely. Stumbling out of bed, she found the loo the room conjured and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. She had to do something, she had to make this right. Once she could stand again, she cleaned up and got dressed. She ran from the room following the terrified scent of her little mate. Finally she came to a closed door where his scent stopped and two Alpha scents joined his. Her Alpha flared and she could feel the heavy wards on the door. She began to pound on the door with all her new found strength terrified that something was happening to her Omega.

Inside the room, Harry was panicking again. “It’s Ginny, I can smell her. Please, what do I do?”

This time Neville spoke up. “You talk to her, I don’t think she ever had Alpha training. I don’t think any of her family thought she could be an Alpha. It’s Ginny, you know she would never hurt you on purpose. Mia and I will be right here with you. She is going to be extremely territorial when we open that door. Let her scent you and determine you are ok. Then we can talk.”

Harry gave a small whimper but nodded his head. Hermione and Neville backed away so they would not seem like a threat. Hermione dropped the wards on the door, then put her wand away quickly. She was just in time as Ginny crashed through the door. Harry tried to hold still and keep his fear from showing. All three that had been in the room were surprised when Ginny stopped several feet from Harry looking ashamed and scared.

“May I please come scent you Omega mine? I am so sorry. I wasn’t in control. I caught your scent and my rational brain just checked out. Can we talk… please?”

Ginny looked close to tears as she looked down at her pregnant mate.

Hermione spoke up for a second. “Harry, Neville and I are just going outside in the hallway if you need us. Ginny, if you hurt him I will find a way to break your claim and then kill you.” She took pride in the fear and shame that showed up on Ginny’s face.

Harry tried to smile as his two friends left the room. Unfortunately, it came off as more of a grimace. He stayed where he was on the floor but turned towards Ginny. 

“Did you mean to do it? Did you mean to force me into this? Now my glamour doesn’t work and I am pregnant, and I still have to kill fucking Voldemort. Would this have happened no matter the Omega, or was it just because it was me?”

“I swear Harry, I didn’t know it was you. I won’t lie. Your scent to pull at me all day long, but I didn’t know it was you. Once in that room, surrounded by such a powerful scent. It could have been anyone and my instincts would have responded the same. I am so sorry Harry. My parents never gave me Alpha training. I was one hundred percent following instinct all of that day. Merlin, I don’t think my parents even know yet. I promise I will never hurt you Omega mine. We will take care of this baby and be a family and I will not let you face V-voldemort or this war alone. Please, I know what I did was wrong, but can we try? I will treat you so good Harry. I know all the awful laws that allow Alpha’s to control their Omegas. I promise you will still get to be you.

Harry began to relax, as he felt the sincerity of her words. Honestly, he was glad it was him and not some other Omega. Seeing the still apprehensive look on his Alpha’s face, he stood up and rushed into her arms. He felt the last of his fear and stress melt away as he breathed in the spicy scent of his mate. He also felt her relax and breath deeply of his scent. She picked him up and looked him in the eyes asking a silent question. At his nod, Ginny leaned forward and claimed his lips with hers sealing their desire to try and make this work. Harry pulled away for a moment so he could pop his head out of the door.

“Mia, Nev, it’s ok now. You can go.” A small smirk crossed his lips. “I think we might be here awhile.” With that he popped back inside, throwing up a strong locking charm and silencing charm on the room. He stalked up to Ginny with a sly grin. “So Alpha, let’s get to know each other better.”


End file.
